


It's just a test!

by Yeda_Kristy



Series: Previews [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't forget to like and subscribe, I want to learn how to use this site, It's just a test, Wait What?, tell me if you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Kristy/pseuds/Yeda_Kristy
Summary: Again, it’s just a test! Kind of an alpha version of an old story of mine.If you like it, I’ll post more. If you don’t…You’ll have to bear with me! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA *cough*cough*





	It's just a test!

— Takayama, are you sure about what you are asking me? — the elderly questioned with some disbelief, the samurai before him keeping a resolute look on his face.

— Absolutely, Hokage-sama.

— Please, reconsider… This is… — Hiruzen did not know how to continue. The dark haired man had a point.

— Hokage-sama, you know as well as I do that, in his condition, it would be best to raise him outside of the village. The Uzumaki boy is too powerful, and I fear he may not be properly trained if he stayed. — the Sandaime stared for a moment the man who was one of the best in the village, the ninja who trailed the path of the samurai. He finally gave in.

— Alright, you have my permission. I only ask you to not stay away for long, and keep me updated whenever you can. — ordered the old man.

— Do not worry, Hokage-sama. — Takayama said, trying to appease him — We will be back in time for him to enter the academy. He will be a great ninja!

— Didn’t you mean a samurai? — joked Sarutobi, both laughed briefly — And when do you want to leave?

— If possible, tonight. — he answered.

— I see. Then, you don’t have time to lose, right? You are dismissed.

— Yes. Excuse me. — he bowed and left the room.

Finding himself alone, the Hokage sighed deeply. Turning his chair around he looked out the window, where he could see the faces sculpted on the great rock wall that surrounded the village. He fixed his gaze on the last one, the younger of them and, sadly, the one who perished just a few days ago. The elder whispered, as if the statue could hear him:

— I know it’s not fair, but it is the best for him… For them… I’m really sorry it has to be this way.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

The afternoon was at its end. At the great gates of the village, the man tenderly held  
a child, a still very small boy. He beheld one last time the place where he had grown up and learned to call home. 

— Well… Time to go. — he murmured and turned around starting to walk. The baby woke up with the hustle and started to whimper, flailing unquietly. The man knew that, somehow, the child felt he was leaving something important behind.

— Hey, hey! Calm down, kiddo! Jeez, barely born and already rowdy like your mom! — said Takayama, holding the little one at eye level to better look at him — We will come back, I promise! No need to fuss like this!

Bright blue little eyes didn’t divert from the brown ones for even a second. The fine eyebrows and pouting little mouth showed clearly that he was on the verge of crying but, for some reason, didn’t. The man spoke again:

— Come on, come on! Be strong! You are an Uzumaki, aren’t you?

The little head tilted, as if trying to understand what the older was saying. At last, he seemed to accept and settled on attempt to grab a handful of dark-brown hair that was falling on the samurai's shoulder, who smiled at the act.

— And now, it’s time to go. — and they left, followed by the last rays of sun.

Leaning his head on the man's shoulder, the little boy watched the village grow farther away, and before it could leave his sight, he raised his small hand toward it in a gesture similar to a goodbye.


End file.
